The Infection War
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: The countries are facing a world wide crisis! The air that they breath has been mixed with a chemical that has turned normal people into zombies! Not only that but when anyone dies they will turn into a zombie no matter what! What will the countries do as they start to lose more and more of their own? Pairings: Amechu, Fruk, but nothing icky XD Enjoy
1. Belgium

Spain held the doors open as the European countries flooded the entrance.

"Quickly! Quickly inside! Inside!" As France and Prussia ran in he closed the door shut,

"Are you sure that they won't come?" asked Italy who was the first to run in.

"Oh they are coming, the question is will the army hold them off." Everyone froze and started murmuring. Romano ran through the crowd pushing his way through.

"Spain! Have you seen Belgium!?" Spain froze, he didn't see belgium nor Netherlands run in.

"Uh...um..." Romano grabbed Spain's shoulders

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Spain yelled back

"Vait! I see Netherlands coming this vay, H-He's carrying someone!" Prussia said while looking out the window.

"Belgium!" Romano said to himself, he ran to the doors and swung them open.

"HURRY!" He shouted out the doorway, Netherlands ran in and romano slammed the door shut, When he turned around he saw Netherlands on his knees, cradling a shaking Belgium. Romano ran to her aid

"B-Belgium!" He took her into his arms, her stomach was pouring blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Romano screamed as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Th-The military...they thought we were infected and...they started shooting!" Netherlands said, trying not to look at his dying sister. Romano had tears in his eyes as did belgium who was jerking and taking short breaths. She cringed as he put pressure on her stomach and yelped as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"R...ro...ma..." She kept jerking and her breaths were shortening. France stared at her.

"She's going to turn" Romano looked up at him.

"What did you say!?"

"She's going to turn!" He said louder

"But she wasn't bit, how co-"

"It doesn't matter! She's going to turn when she dies!" France's eyes darted towards England who nodded.

"If we don't destroy the brain...she will kill us all!" The room was silent, Romano glared and held her tight

"No!" He yelled, he was always very protective of her since she was the only female nation that he knew as a child. All of the countries tried to decide who would _kill _the innocent nation.

"Okay...ill do it" Prussia said while loading his pistol. Germany looked at him,

"...S-Someone has to do it" Germany nodded and patted his back.

"Wait what are y-"

"I-I'm sorry Romano..." Spain tried to pull his brother away from Belgium but he wouldn't let her go.

"NO NO LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! NO! D-DON'T!" Spain eventually pulled him away from Belgium's shaking body. Romano screamed and tried to break lose of Spain's grip

"N-NETHERLANDS DO SOMETHING!" Netherlands just shook his head and walked through the crowd. Romanos eyes darted at Prussia who walked closer to Belgium.

"P-PRUSSIA PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! D-DON'T DO THIS!" Prussia pointed the pistol at her head, tears streamed down her face.

"NO NO NO PLEASE PRUSSIA DON-" he pulled the trigger.


	2. Seychelles

Haha... FIVE Minutes she said... it'll be up in no time she said... SORRY SORRY SORRY my laptop died before i finished so heres another SMALL chapter

ENJOY

* * *

The room was silent, everyone watched as the pool of blood grew larger and larger, Belgium's face was coated dark red. Spain finally let go of Romano who stumbled forward. He stared at his friend's blood stained body.

"I-I'm sorry romano..." Prussia said while putting his pistol away. All of the countries separated, they all had to take a break from...well everything! What they had witnessed today, the apocalypse, their houses destroyed, and the lost of a nation. Tears rolled down Romano's cheeks, he looked at France.

"You could've been wrong..." France turned and looked at him

"What?"

"Are you deaf!? I said You. Could've. Been. WRONG!" France looked away

"She could've lived! W-We could've givin her a funeral! But NO! You said we had to kill her! Y'know I don't think you even KNEW whether or not she'd turn!"

"I DID KNOW!" France screamed with tears in his eyes

"Then tell us how!" Romano yelled back in anger

"BECAUSE IT HAPPENED TO SEYCHELLES! M-my...Seychelles..." Tears rolled down France's cheeks as he recalled the memory.

"W-We were driving, well SHE was driving. She always asked England and I if she could drive but...we always denied her request, until this morning. I decided to let her drive down the block, so we did. Everything was great, when suddenly there was an explosion not too far. Everyone was running everywhere and she tried to avoid hitting any of them, she succeeded but..." He hesitated "I-it all happened...s-so fast! Another truck...slammed against her side of the car! We flipped and flipped...and flipped...and flipped until we had hit a wall. I looked over at her and...her eyes were closed and her skin was white, she opened her eyes but they...they were pure red! She attacked me and almost turned me into a zombie to but...England shot her in the head...before she could." Romano looked at France who was trying to wipe his tears, then England.

"Wh...what is happening?" England looked around, everyone was awaiting his answer.

"It's the apocalypse."

"Have you heard from the Asian countries?" Asked Italy who was worried about Japan.

"No...nor Russia or The nordics, not even Canada or America..." He started to worry about them, even Sealand who he would fight with every time they spoke. After witnessing Seychelles, he wanted to make sure that his brothers are safe.

"Does anyone's phones work?" Everyone pulled out there phones.

"No service" said Romania who shook his phone a few times. England paused for a second.

"Look we need to gather all the weapons we have and ration them so that every has two" Everyone looked at Switzerland who was always packed with guns, he sighed and dropped twenty pistols and ten shotguns. All of Europe started dropping their unique weapons forming a growing pile. Then everyone took two weapons.

"Vhat is ze plan?" Germany asked while inspecting his weapons, England bluntly said,

"We've gotta get the hell out of here."

* * *

Okay so basically the countries can die now from anything that mortals can die from, and no matter how they where killed they will turn into a zombie no matter what.

Countries Lost:

Belgium

Seychelles

I shall keep updating

ENJOY


End file.
